little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Suggestion (version 2)
"Poor child." Cardsman 1 said. Alice looked up from crying. She saw Cardsman 1 and Cardsman 2. They were swimming around Alice like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Cardsman 2 added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Two Royal Cardsmen. "She has a very serious problem." said Cardsman 1, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Cardsman 2 said, as he followed close behind. The two cardsmen circled around her. "But there is something." Cardsman 1 lit up. He and Cardsman 2 grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Alice stopped crying and saw the two cardsmen. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Hiss said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Cardsman 1 added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Cardsman 2 declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he took off her hairband to brush her hair before setting the hairband back on her head. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Cardsman 1 and Cardsman 2 said together. Cardsman 2 started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Cardsman 1 finished. Alice shook her head. "I don't understand." "Her Majesty has great powers." Cardsman 2 said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Alice was surprised. "The Queen of Hearts?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Cardsman 1 smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Arthur. "It was only a suggestion." Cardsman 2 said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Alice's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Alice back in tears. Her heart ached to see Arthur once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the cardsmen nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Cardsman 1 and Cardsman 2 stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Cody, Edmond, and Brer Rabbit were waiting for Alice to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Edmond couldn't help but cry as he and Cody knew that Alice was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Alice." sobbed Edmond. "Life can be so cruel." said Cody. Brer Rabbit wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Alice would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her father's law in associating herself with a human. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Brer Rabbit eying the two cardsmen. "Alice, where are you going?" asked the rabbit, "Alice, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see the Queen of Hearts." Alice told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Brer Rabbit's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Alice, no!" Brer Rabbit gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermaid sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my father?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden rabbit and hurried after the two cardsmen. Cody and Edmond swam up and looked at Brer Rabbit as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Alice, Cardsman 1, and Cardsman 2 in hot pursuit, fearful that Alice would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes